


Scavenger Hunt

by cimmaninroll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimmaninroll/pseuds/cimmaninroll
Summary: Lance sets up a scavenger hunt for Pidge's birthday.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Scavenger Hunt

Pidge woke up, groggy and exhausted. She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 10:43 AM. Thankfully she didn’t have to go to work. Next to the clock was a plate of bacon and eggs, accompanied by a steaming mug of coffee. She sat up and looked to her right, at the other side of the bed where her husband usually lay. No one. Lance must have gotten up earlier to make her breakfast. She smiled and wondered if he had the kids help him. 

Taking the plate from the nightstand and placing it in her lap, she began eating. She moaned with pleasure from the first bite. God, she loved Lance’s cooking. When she had eaten a hole through her eggs, she noticed something under them. She kept eating so as to uncover it. It was a note, in handwriting she easily recognized as Lance’s.

_I have keys, but no locks. Space, but no room. You can enter, but you can’t come in. What am I?_

She grinned and sipped her mug. She knew what this was. Lance had set up a scavenger hunt. She _loved_ scavenger hunts. She knew the answer right away, of course. It was a keyboard. Which meant her computer. But why would Lance set up something like this? Then the coffee started to wake her up, and she remembered. She looked over at the calendar on the wall furthest from the door. April 3rd. Her grin grew even wider. It was her birthday. 

She finished her breakfast, grabbed her coffee, got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. There she found her two children, Sammy and Juno, eating their own breakfast of cereal at the counter. Veronica turned around in her seat. “Good morning, mommy!”

“Hey, sweetpea,” Pidge said, smiling at her daughter. She put her plate and fork in the dishwasher. “Hi, Sammy.”

“Hi, mommy,” Sammy responded. “Happy birthday!”

“Happy birthday, mommy!” Juno repeated. 

Pidge smiled. “Awe, thank you.” 

“Did you enjoy your breakfast?” Sammy asked. 

“Yes, I did,” she said. 

“We made it,” Juno said proudly. “Daddy helped.” Sam nodded enthusiastically. 

“Really?” Pidge said, laughing a little. “Well, thank you. It was delicious. Hey, where is Daddy?”

“He’s at-” Sammy began, but Juno slapped a hand over his mouth. “Shhh!” she yelled into his ear. 

Sammy pried his sister’s hand away. “He said not to tell you,” he said quietly. 

Pidge laughed again. “That’s okay. I guess I’ll go see what this note is about.” She walked into the living room, leaving her children giggling mischievously to each other. Lance must have done some real work to get the eight-year-old twins to keep a secret. 

Pidge found her laptop right where she left it yesterday, on the coffee table in front of the couch. Setting her coffee down, she picked the laptop up and sat down on the couch. Opening it up, she found a document already open. She read it. 

_I have a sound that goes beep, and while the time I do keep, my main function is to heat. What am I?_

The microwave. She went back into the kitchen and opened it. Inside was… _a book?_ She thought for a second. What did a book mean? It didn’t take long for it to come to her. She took the book and went back into the living room. On the bookcase next to the television, there was a book missing from the second shelf from the top. Where the book should have been, there was another note. She picked it up, returning the book to its rightful place. 

_What goes up and down, but never moves?_

Hm. Up and down, but never moves… that must’ve meant the stairs. She hurried over to the hallway which held the stairs leading to the second floor. When she got there, she looked around. She didn’t see anything. The only things on the steps were Sammy and Juno. She went up and down the steps, looking around at the walls, the windowsill, the underside of the railing. Nothing. She scratched her head. Then Juno stood up and trotted over to her. “Daddy said that if you got stuck at the stairs,” she said, looking up at her mother, “I should ask you what your greatest crayon is.”

Pidge frowned. “Crayon?” She thought for a moment. “Do you mean creation?”

“Ohh,” Juno said, and laughed. “Yeah.” She went back to sit on the step next to her brother, who held a piece of paper. She whispered something into his ear, and they both laughed. 

Pidge laughed too, then went back to thinking. Her greatest creation… well, that was easy. Lance was a big softie. He must have meant their children. “Hey, kids?”

“Yes, mommy?” Sammy said, looking up. 

Pidge knelt down to look at him. “Do _you_ have the next clue?”

A grin eerily similar to Lance’s spread across her son’s face. He held the piece of paper in front of him, and read it aloud. “Roses are red, vi… vee… um.”

“Violets?” Pidge suggested. 

“Yeah. Roses are red, violets are blue. You will never guess where we’ve hidden the clue.”

Wow. Lance really must’ve planned this out. Pidge repeated the clue aloud. “Roses are red, violets are blue… roses and violets… flowers. The garden?”

Sammy shrugged. “I don’t know. Can I go play?”

“Sure, bud,” Pidge said, and he ran off into the living room. Getting up, Pidge walked out the front door and into the garden. She looked around at the flowers. There was a patch of roses, and next to it a patch of violets. She sat and thought for a minute. Then she noticed something. There was a patch of dirt between the roses and violets that looked like it had been dug up and replaced. Lance must have buried the next clue here. He really put a lot of time into this. She went into the shed and got a spade, then started digging up the loose dirt. She found a note. 

_RUB A DUB DUB THERE’S A CLUE IN THE-_

Pidge laughed to herself a little. The tub. She went back inside and climbed the stairs to the bathroom. She looked in the tub. Under the soap, there was another note. 

_What loses its head in the morning and gets it back at night?_

Loses its head in the morning… she wasn’t sure. It didn’t seem to make any sense. What in their house had a head, besides a person? _At least the riddles are getting more challenging_ , she thought. 

She went back down the stairs and into the living room. She heard a small voice cry, “ _PILLOW FIGHT!_ ” and ducked just in time to avoid getting hit in the face with a flying pillow. She looked over at Sammy, who was laughing like a mad person. She smirked, then darted to the couch to grab a pillow. Sammy picked up one of his own and came at her head on. 

He swung at her and she sidestepped, dodging the attack and swinging her pillow into his side. He staggered, but regained his balance. She went for another blow, but he moved out of the way and swung low, catching her legs. She made herself fall over, as if the blow had been enough to sweep her feet from under her. On her back now, he ran forward and brought his pillow down on her one, two, three, four times. Pidge reached for the ceiling, groaned, her hand fell and she lay there. “Gotcha!” the child shrieked, and he ran and threw himself onto the couch. Pidge laughed and got up. 

“You fight well,” she said, bowing. “I am no match for your power. I am defeated.” 

Sammy giggled. And then it hit her. Literally, because Sammy threw it at her again while her head was bowed. A pillow. Your head leaves it in the morning and hits it at night. She hurried back up the steps to her room and picked up the pillow on her side of the bed. Sure enough, there was another note lying under it. She picked it up and read it.

_Congratulations! You won the game. Now, click your heels three times. We’ll be waiting for you._

Pidge grinned the widest she’d grinned all day. She quickly got dressed, then hurried downstairs. Sammy and Juno were on the couch, already dressed. “Kids,” she said, “did Daddy tell you where we’d be going today?”

“Yeah,” Juno said, nodding.

“Well, let’s go, then.”

Juno got up and started jumping up and down. “You solved it, you solved it! We’re going to grandma and grandpa’s house!”

Pidge laughed and led everyone out the door. 

After a fifteen-minute drive, they arrived at Pidge’s childhood home. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Soon, her father opened the door. “Katie! You’re here!”

“Hi, Dad,” she said, smiling. She hugged him. 

“Hi, Grandpa!” Sammy and Juno said at the same time. 

“Hey, kiddos,” their grandfather said with a laugh. Pidge let him go, and he smiled and beckoned them inside. When they entered, Pidge looked around the room. All around her were the faces of the people she loved. Hunk held a cake with candles, Keith standing next to him. Shiro and Curtis were there. Her brother Matt stood with their mother. Even Coran was there. And in front of them all was Lance. 

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”_ they all shouted. 

Pidge stood in the doorway in awe. “Oh, you guys,” she said quietly. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

“We wanted to,” Lance said, with that trademark smirk of his. He walked over to her. “With everything you’ve done for us all, you deserve it.”

“How long have you been planning this?” she asked. 

“Just since Monday,” he said. “Not that long.”

She smiled at him. “I love you.”

“I know.”

She laughed a little, and she kissed him. 

“ _Eeewwww,”_ the twins said together, covering their eyes. 

Pidge and Lance both laughed, then walked with each other to the table. 


End file.
